


sweetener

by artificialcitrus



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Developing Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Sexuality Crisis, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-24 23:36:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16650025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialcitrus/pseuds/artificialcitrus
Summary: Alaska isn't a lesbian. Sharon doesn't want a relationship. They're both terrible liars. (College AU)





	sweetener

Alaska stared at the ceiling in the darkness of her bedroom, willing sleep to come for about the hundredth time that night. The room was peaceful and dim, the only light coming from the moon streaming in through the barely-open blinds on her window, and it was usually the best environment for Alaska to sleep in. Tonight, however, it only provided a perfect blank canvas for her thoughts to run wild, and try as she might to think about something else, she always ended up coming back to the same thing.

Her.

Sharon Needles had a reputation for being brash, outspoken, and dangerously sexy; she broke hearts and didn’t seem to care, bringing home hookup after hookup and giving them each a deliciously explicit story to tell when they were finished. She didn’t date so much as she had several friends with benefits, though even those relationships didn’t last long; Sharon didn’t like to sleep with the same girl more than a few times. She said it bored her, and continued to leave a trail of broken hearts and walks of shame in her wake. Never one to shy away from speaking her mind, she was an out-and-proud lesbian, and was known to flirt with just about any girl who showed a modicum of curiosity about their own sexuality.

Alaska was one of those girls. She’d never dated anyone in high school, focusing more on her schoolwork and her extracurriculars. Romance in high school was ridiculous; it was over the top and never lasted, and was usually more trouble than it was worth. She’d never really thought about her sexuality in those days, but if someone had asked her, she would’ve said she was straight, of course, obviously.

It wasn’t so obvious to her anymore, however; not long after starting college, she’d started to notice that she was experiencing some…  _ strange… _ feelings around girls. She had once brushed off her nervousness around other girls as a side effect of her anxiety, but now it seemed like something else entirely. Anxiety was suffocating, churning in her stomach and making her feel disoriented, but the butterflies that appeared in her stomach whenever she was around a pretty girl was completely different. It made her feel warm inside, staining her cheeks a blushing pink and making her stumble over her words when she was particularly flustered. It was  _ wonderful. _

So, Alaska had come to the hesitant conclusion that she might not be as straight as she thought. That wasn’t a big deal, right? Plenty of people went through periods of exploration in college, it didn’t mean she was suddenly a lesbian or anything like that. She just thought girls were really pretty, and she kind of wanted to hold a girl’s hand. A specific girl, maybe, whose hands were slightly calloused and often clad in motorcycle gloves, a girl with flowing black curls that Alaska could bury her face in when they were cuddling, a girl with plump lips covered in dark lipstick and thighs clad in fishnets. A girl who made her laugh and blush, who called her “pumpkin” ever since they’d met at her roommate Jinkx Monsoon’s Halloween party last year, because Alaska had gone as a pumpkin.

She groaned softly to herself and rolled onto her side, frustrated by her flurry of thoughts. Clutching one of her pillows against her chest, she imagined it was Sharon who she held in her arms instead. She imagined that Sharon would be soft and warm against her body, the black ink of her tattoos a sharp contrast to her milky-pale skin. Maybe she’d turn over in Alaska’s arms and face her, press kisses along her collarbones and run her fingers through her hair, or maybe she’d run her hand down Alaska’s body and whisper softly that she was beautiful and special and all hers… God, Alaska was fucking pathetic. Sharon wasn’t the cuddling type, she was the fuck-and-flee type, and she’d never be with Alaska in the way that Alaska so desperately craved. But then again, it was just a stupid crush to begin with; Alaska was probably just curious. She ended up setting a goal for herself: she would kiss a girl at Jinkx’s Halloween party this weekend, and find out once and for all whether or not she was actually questioning her preferences. She was nervous, having only kissed a few guys in the past, but she liked being kissed and she loved Halloween, so she told herself that it would all work out.

-

Getting ready to go out somewhere was one of Alaska’s favorite things to do, and tonight was no different. She’d already gotten into her costume, a tight black catsuit with tall black pumps and matching ears and tail, and was doing her makeup to the sounds of her favorite Whitney Houston album. Her eyes were dark and smoked-out, her lips painted a sultry red instead of her usual nude pink, and her face was contoured and highlighted to perfection. The finishing touch was a little black nose and whiskers, drawn on with eyeliner, and a light mist of setting spray before she stepped back to take in her reflection. She looked hot, all things considered, and was greeted by a playful wolf-whistle from her roommate Courtney when she exited the bathroom.

“Girl, you look  _ sexy! _ ” Courtney exclaimed, her Australian accent getting even thicker because she was excited. Alaska grinned and struck a pose before losing her composure and laughing along with her friend.

“You look so gorgeous, Court, OMG,” she replied. Courtney beamed, fidgeting with her skirt; she was dressed as a nymph, her hair braided with flowers and her slender body adorned in a flowing dress, and she looked absolutely stunning.

“Thanks. If you’re ready, we can go now? I don’t wanna get there too early, but I also don’t wanna miss anything cool.”

Alaska nodded. “Fashionably late sounds good to me,” she agreed.

They were indeed fashionably late, showing up about half an hour after the party’s official start, and Jinkx greeted them at the door with a sunny smile, dressed as Winifred Sanderson from  _ Hocus Pocus. _ While Courtney made a beeline for a group of their other friends, Alaska hung back, scouring the room for a girl who she wouldn’t mind kissing. Her heart stopped when her eyes landed on a tall, dark-haired figure wearing an impossibly short dress and very high heels, holding a beer and laughing. Their eyes met and Alaska smiled nervously, her heart starting to beat at an astounding pace when Sharon made her way over.

“Not a pumpkin this year?” she teased with a smile, baring fake fangs that made Alaska weak in the knees for some reason. She had done her makeup to give the appearance of blood dripping out of her mouth and down her neck, and Alaska had to tear her eyes away from the low-cut neckline of her minidress. “You look awesome, Lasky.” Alaska flushed at the compliment, feeling strangely exposed as Sharon’s eyes raked over the tight fabric that clung to her body, making it impossible for Alaska to escape her gaze.

“Th-thanks, you do too,” she managed, gesturing awkwardly at Sharon’s vampire costume. The brunette grinned, playfully baring her fangs and hissing.

“Usually vampires don’t drink shitty beer, but I thought I’d make an exception tonight,” she joked, her voice smoother and more sultry than Alaska had ever heard it. “Want some?” She held out the bottle to Alaska, who accepted it and took a swig before handing it back with blushing cheeks. Sharon was closer now, even closer than before, but Alaska didn’t feel trapped; she felt more confident than ever. “You really do look amazing,” Sharon murmured, her lips mere inches away from Alaska’s ear and her breath warm against her skin. “So fucking sexy.” Alaska bit her lip at the compliment, overwhelmed. Other than her close friends, no one had ever called her sexy before, and especially not someone as gorgeous as Sharon fucking Needles.

“Thank you,” she breathed, afraid that if she spoke any louder, the bubble of tension around them would burst and Sharon would disappear. Instead of doing that, however, Sharon brought a leather-gloved hand up to brush a lock of hair away from Alaska’s cheek, her eyes dark with lust as she did so. No one had ever looked at Alaska like that before, and it made her head spin and her thighs tremble, her gaze flickering to Sharon’s plump black lips.

“Can I kiss you, pumpkin?” Sharon asked, her voice low. Alaska’s chest clenched; though she  _ knew _ that kissing Sharon was a bad idea that would only lead to her getting her heart broken, she didn’t seem to have control of her body as she leaned forward and allowed Sharon to crush their lips together.

Alaska’s head spun as Sharon slowly pressed her against the wall, one hand cupping her jaw and the other on her waist as they kissed hesitantly. Sharon’s tongue pressed against Alaska’s lips, seeking permission to go further, and Alaska parted them with a soft sigh as Sharon’s tongue slid between them and into her mouth. The brunette was a better kisser than anyone Alaska had ever made out with, hands down; not only was her technique incredible, but she was so tuned-in to every tiny reaction of Alaska’s body, and would adjust herself accordingly. Instead of a rough, messy kiss, Sharon was tender with Alaska, lapping against her tongue and scraping her teeth against her lower lip just to make her whimper. Her hand moved from Alaska's waist to her hip, then down to cup the curve of her ass, squeezing lightly before pulling away to rest on her thigh.

Alaska's head was spinning; kissing boys had never felt like  _ this _ , it had never felt so right, so good, so perfect. No boy had ever made her feel butterflies like this, and she'd definitely never felt the same warmth in her stomach when making out with a guy. Heat gathered between her legs as Sharon continued to kiss her slowly and languidly, like they were alone and had all the time in the world to explore each other's mouths, and she couldn't help but moan softly when the brunette ran her fingertips over Alaska's inner thigh. She pressed her tongue against Sharon's fake fangs, feeling their sharpness against her lips when the brunette tugged on her lower lip with her teeth, and Alaska whined again.

When Sharon pulled away from the kiss, she smiled warmly at Alaska, who probably looked like a mess. She was blushing, and she was sure that her eyes were wide and dark as she regarded her crush, trying to ignore the growing heat at her core. “Do you wanna go someplace a little more private?” Sharon asked softly, running her thumb over Alaska's lower lip. A million different answers raced through Alaska's head as she tried to weigh the pros and cons of agreeing, but in her lust-clouded state she could only nod. 

Sharon grinned and took Alaska's hand, leading her through the house and into a bedroom, shutting the door behind them and sitting on the bed. She beckoned for Alaska to come closer, pulling the blonde into her lap and laughing at the squeak of surprise she emitted. Her hands roamed over Alaska's body a little before coming to rest on her waist, and she brought their lips together again. This time the kiss was less hesitant and gentle, and Alaska felt herself getting wet as Sharon's tongue invaded her mouth and licked passionately against her own. The brunette sucked on Alaska's lower lip, making her gasp and whine, while her fingers brushed up against her inner thigh.

“Can I touch you?” Sharon mumbled against her lips. Alaska felt a wave of sudden courage wash over her and she nodded, moaning softly when Sharon's fingers brushed against her clothed crotch. Alaska took a shuddering breath, overwhelmed by how good it felt for Sharon to be touching her, even through the two layers of fabric that separated Sharon's fingers from Alaska's bare skin. Sharon pulled away from the kiss to pop off her fake fangs, setting them on the bedside table before burying her face in Alaska's neck and kissing down it. She sucked and bit at the delicate skin and Alaska let out an embarrassing whimper; she couldn't help it, it just felt so fucking good. 

Just then, the door opened and Alaska jumped in surprise, her heart racing as she was caught in such a steamy position. She looked up to see Courtney in the doorway, looking a little frazzled, and immediately got off of Sharon's lap. 

“Sorry to interrupt, but Alaska needs to come with me,” Courtney said. Turning to face her roommate, she gave her an apologetic look. “Willam's  _ really _ drunk, we need to take her home or she'll probably hurt herself.”

“Why can't someone else take her home?” Sharon piped up, sounding annoyed. Courtney sighed.

“Lasky’s our designated driver tonight,” she explained. “C’mon, we have to go now, she's not in good shape,” Courtney insisted, taking Alaska hand and pulling her across the room and away from Sharon. The last thing she saw before Courtney pulled her out the door was Sharon's face, and for the first time in her life, Alaska saw something akin to  _ hurt _ in Sharon's eyes.

After that, Alaska would lay awake at night far more often, remembering how soft Sharon's lips had been against hers and how _ safe  _ she'd felt in her arms. She wasn't going to label herself, not yet, but their encounter had confirmed to Alaska that she definitely wasn't straight. How could she be, when Sharon was so perfect, and made her feel so good? Sometimes Alaska would reach down under her sleep shorts and touch herself through her underwear, imagining it was Sharon's fingers instead of her own that were lightly grazing her inner thighs. She would never go further than that, however, keeping her touches light and chaste enough that she wouldn’t feel guilty if she imagined that Sharon was the one stroking her over her panties.

She felt pathetic for being so enamored with a girl who had probably already forgotten about her, but she couldn't forget how upset Sharon had looked when Courtney had pulled her out of the room. The expression on Sharon’s face had stuck with Alaska and her brain used it to taunt her relentlessly, giving her hope that Sharon liked her before reminding her that she never would. Sharon was a self-proclaimed serial monogamist; if she even wanted Alaska at all, it was for a good time, nothing more. Alaska would never be more than a pretty face to someone like Sharon Needles, and she would have to learn to deal with that.

-

It was only a week or two after the Halloween party that Alaska saw Sharon next, at a much smaller party hosted by Jinkx. This one was only a few close friends, nowhere near the rager that had been her Halloween party, and of course Sharon had to be there. She was almost glowing, her blue eyes sparkling with joy as she greeted Alaska, Willam, and Courtney. Half of her hair was pulled back, a few rebel strands framing her face, and Alaska was immediately reminded of just how pretty she was; Sharon looked like she was from another world.

“Willam and I are gonna grab some drinks,” Courtney told Alaska, trying to conceal a smirk as her glance flickered between her best friend and the brunette she was currently eyeing.

“ _ I fucking hate you _ ,” Alaska murmured under her breath, practically a whisper, but was only met with gleeful giggling from her two best friends as they left her alone with Sharon in the kitchen.

“How are ya, Lasky?” Sharon asked breezily, flicking a curl away from her face as her nails tapped against the countertop. Alaska cursed herself for blushing so easily and shrugged.

“I’m okay. You?”

Sharon smiled, showing her teeth. “I’m great now that you’re here, pumpkin.” She took a sip of her beer, eyeing Alaska out of the corner of her eye as she did so, and the blonde flushed even darker. “You look really cute.”

“Oh! Um. Thanks.” Alaska fidgeted with the hem of her skater skirt, trying to keep the smile off her face. She’d chosen the outfit because she knew Sharon would be at the party, but she’d never admit that to anyone else. Sharon had once told her in passing that black looked good on her, so she’d donned a tight black crop top and a pink skirt, accenting the look with knee-high socks and her favorite pair of black heels. She felt cute, and the look Sharon was giving her made her feel even more confident than before.

“No problem,” Sharon shrugged, tipping back the rest of her beer before setting it down. Alaska couldn’t help but stare at the pale stripe of skin exposed by her top when she lifted her arm, and her gaze traveled down to the tops of Sharon’s thighs, which were barely covered by her black shorts. Her fishnet stockings only reached mid-thigh and appeared to be held up by garters under her shorts, which was already making Alaska feel dizzy, not to mention the very low cut of her tight black tank top.

“You look amazing too,” Alaska managed to reply, biting her lip nervously. Sharon raised an eyebrow and stepped closer to Alaska, tilting her head to the side slightly.

“You really think so?” she asked. Alaska gulped at the low, husky tone her voice had taken on, and she found herself nodding. Sharon smiled, her eyes dark with mischief. “I wore it just for you, baby,” she teased, flicking at the hem of Alaska’s skirt. “You should see what’s underneath.” Alaska bit back a little whimper at Sharon’s words, knowing full well that she must be bright red at the moment. Sharon didn’t seem to mind, however, and leaned a little closer. “We can sneak away if you want. No one will notice…” Her fingers trailed down Alaska’s arm, making the blonde shiver and squeeze her thighs together, not quite sure what to say.

Luckily, she didn’t have to say anything, because she and Sharon were suddenly being whisked into the living room by Jinkx. “I was wondering where the fuck you two went,” she commented, clearly oblivious to the tension she had broken. “We’ve decided we’re starting off with Truth or Dare.”

“Jinkx, you’re the hostess, you should go first,” Sharon grinned, settling down beside her best friend and watching Alaska maneuver herself between Courtney and Violet. Jinkx rolled her eyes with a smile.

“Fine. I’ll start easy. Truth.”

“Boring, but fine,” Sharon grinned. “Have you ever wanted to kiss any of the people in this room?”

Jinkx laughed, a light pink tinge on her cheeks. “Yeah, sure. Some of you are kinda cute.” Alaska didn’t miss the way her gaze lingered on Ivy Winters for a moment, but no one else seemed to notice. “Okay, uh, Courtney, you next.”

“Alright!” she chirped, “Truth.”

Jinkx gave her a sly smile. “Would you ever have sex with either of your roommates?” Courtney and Alaska both flushed, while Willam tried to hold back her laughter at the looks on her best friends’ faces.

“Jinkx!”

“C’mon, Court, you gotta answer!” Adore crowed gleefully. Courtney bit her lip.

“Um, yeah, sure. They’re both tolerably cute, from the right angles.” The rest of the girls whooped and wolf-whistled while Alaska and Willam feigned offense, and even Courtney ended up dissolving into giggles. “Okay, okay, I get to pick next! Alaska, your turn.”

Alaska bit her lip nervously. “Uh, truth, I guess.” There were so many ways that this could go wrong, but she prayed that Courtney would give her an easy question.

“Boo, you’re all boring,” Sharon teased, and Alaska couldn’t help the blush that crept onto her cheeks in response.

“Okay, be honest,” Courtney smiled, “What’s the furthest you’ve ever gone with anyone?”

Alaska felt her face redden as she tried desperately to avoid looking at Sharon. “Do I have to?” she whined, and Willam laughed.

“Relax, girl, no one’s judging!”

“Ugh. Um, second base.”

The room erupted in noises of disbelief, and Alaska wanted to disappear.

“Really? And you look like  _ that? _ ” Violet teased. “What’s the holdup? You could have anyone you wanted.”

Alaska looked up, surprised. “You’re joking.” At that, the rest of the girls shook their heads.

“Nah, Violet’s right,” Adore agreed. “You’re gorgeous, Lasky, anyone would be lucky to have you.” Alaska was too busy trying to change the subject that she didn’t notice how quiet Sharon was being, nor did she notice the way the brunette shifted uncomfortably at Adore’s proclamation.

The game went on for a while longer, with highlights such as Ivy performing a handstand for a solid minute and Violet Chachki revealing that she’d once filmed a solo porn before having second thoughts and destroying the video. When it got to Sharon, nobody was surprised that she picked dare, and she regarded Violet with a challenging gaze as if to suggest that she wasn’t afraid of anything that could be thrown at her. Violet’s eyes flickered to Alaska and a sly grin spread across her face as she looked back at Sharon.

“I dare you to play Seven Minutes In Heaven with Alaska,” she said coolly. Alaska’s eyes widened in shock and she blushed deeply, but Sharon only shrugged and nodded.

“You’re bad at coming up with dares, Vi. C’mon, Alaska, we’ll do it in the coat closet so these whores don’t have to come find us later.” She pulled Alaska to her feet, leading her through a door and into a small, dark space before shutting it. As soon as they were inside, however, Sharon let go of Alaska’s hand and Alaska felt her take a small step backward. “You don’t have to do anything,” she said quietly. “We can just stand here for seven minutes.”

“Sharon?”

“Yeah, Lasky?” Sharon’s voice was rough, almost detached-sounding, and it made Alaska’s chest ache.

“Did Violet see us at the Halloween party?”

Sharon paused before answering. “Probably. Why, does that bother you?”

“No… Should it?”

“I dunno. Thought you were straight, so I guess I figured you wouldn’t want anyone to know that you were kissing me.”

Alaska sighed, her eyes adjusting to the darkness just enough that she could see the outline of Sharon’s form in front of her. “I don’t know what I am,” she admitted, running a hand through her hair. “I’ve never kissed a girl before you. I’ve never even been touched there before, clothes on or otherwise.”

“Oh. Shit, Alaska, I didn’t know. I’m sorry if I overstepped.”

“No, I…” Alaska’s voice was small. “I liked it.”

She heard Sharon chuckle softly. “Yeah? Me too, pumpkin. Too bad your roomies had to end it so soon.”

“Yeah… I, um.” Alaska sighed again. “I wouldn’t mind doing that again, I guess. But I know you never really go back to the same girl twice, and it’ll get complicated because I don’t know how I feel about you, and this is all so confusing because I think I like you as more than a friend, but I’ve never thought that I liked girls before, and I-”

“Shut up,” Sharon breathed, suddenly close enough that Alaska could feel her warm breath against her cheek. She stopped rambling and stood there, mouth agape in surprise.

“What?”

“ _ Shut up, _ ” Sharon repeated, taking Alaska’s face in her hands and kissing her. Though caught off guard, Alaska recovered quickly and her hands found Sharon’s waist, pulling the brunette closer and kissing her back. Sharon let out a soft moan against her lips, one hand moving to press up under Alaska’s skirt and rub her through her panties, and Alaska gasped out loud before resuming the kiss. It was like Sharon could read her mind and knew just how to make Alaska melt underneath her fingertips, and Alaska felt herself growing wetter with Sharon’s careful ministrations. Her hands slid downward from Sharon’s hips to her ass, cupping it and pulling Sharon against her even closer as their kisses grew messier and more passionate.

A sharp knock on the door pulled them out of their trance, and they heard Jinkx’s voice calling, “Are you both decent? The seven minutes are up and we all wanna watch a movie.”

“Yeah,” Sharon called back roughly, continuing to rub Alaska over her underwear like she didn’t care who saw. Alaska blushed and whimpered softly as Sharon’s fingers located the spot that made her knees tremble, before pulling her hand away and tapping Alaska’s thigh. “C’mon, cutie, they’re waiting.”

“You’re the worst,” Alaska whined in protest, receiving only a chuckle and a quick peck in response before Sharon opened the door and they joined the group again.

The rest of the girls had chosen to watch  _ Clueless, _ and Alaska felt her heart leap up into her throat as Sharon settled next to her on the floor. Sure, it probably didn’t mean anything, but it still made Alaska’s stomach flutter whenever she caught Sharon looking at her from under her dark lashes. Violet and Raja left halfway through the movie, complaining about having homework, and Ivy expressed worry about getting home without them as her ride until Jinkx offered to drive her home after the movie. For being completely oblivious that their crushes were reciprocated, Alaska noted with a small yawn, Jinkx and Ivy were really cute. She hoped everything would work itself out between them; they deserved it.

After the credits had rolled, Courtney suggested to Willam that the three of them should probably leave too. Adore echoed this sentiment as she grabbed her bag, bidding the rest of the girls adieu as Courtney’s gaze fell upon a dozing Alaska. At some point during the second half of the movie, her head had found its way onto Sharon’s shoulder and Sharon had wrapped an arm around her waist to make sure she was comfortable.

“I don’t know what to do,” Sharon whispered to Courtney and Willam, purposefully ignoring their knowing smiles.

“Tell you what, Needles, keep her for the night,” Willam grinned. “She gets cranky when you wake her up, and I don’t really wanna deal with that right now.” Courtney muffled a laugh behind her hand, nodding her agreement, and Sharon sighed.

“Okay, okay, get out of my fuckin’ house,” she whispered, a half-smile working its way onto her face. Courtney and Willam quickly grabbed their bags and made their exit along with Jinkx, who was making good on her promise to take Ivy home.

“I’ll be back later, don’t wait up,” Jinkx instructed in a low voice, following the other three girls out the door. Once the house was empty, Sharon turned her gaze to the girl nestled into her side, sleeping peacefully. She really didn’t want to wake her up, but it was late, and her arm was beginning to fall asleep. Brushing a lock of blonde hair away from Alaska’s face, she nudged her gently. Awaking with a soft noise, Alaska made eye contact with Sharon and immediately flushed pink, leaning away from her.

“Shit, I…”

“Fell asleep, yeah,” Sharon smiled, her voice still soft. “Let’s get you to bed, pumpkin.”

Alaska regarded her with sleepy confusion. “Wha…”

Sharon grinned even wider and helped Alaska to her feet, leading her upstairs with a guiding hand on the small of her back. “Everyone else went home and Jinkx is giving Ivy a ride. We didn’t wanna wake you up, so I told your roomies you could stay here tonight.”

“Oh… You didn’t have to do that,” Alaska said, a little embarrassed. Sharon shrugged as she led her into the same bedroom they’d occupied during the Halloween party. Now that she could take a better look at her surroundings, Alaska realized that the room had to belong to Sharon; the walls were decorated with old horror movie posters, and a pair of heavy maroon curtains covered the window. Sharon opened the closet, pulling out a pair of black t-shirts emblazoned with band logos, tossing one of them to Alaska.

“This’ll probably fit. I can turn my back if you don’t want me looking,” she added with a teasing grin.

Alaska nodded, feeling a little self-conscious to be changing her clothes in Sharon’s bedroom. Sharon shrugged and turned her back, allowing Alaska to shed everything but her underwear and slip into the t-shirt. It was big on her, but she liked the extra room; it was cozy, and it smelled like Sharon. When she looked up, she couldn’t help but blush at the sight of Sharon changing too, clearly not caring whether Alaska saw or not. She was halfway through sliding her fishnets down her legs when she turned and flashed Alaska a smirk.

“Like what you see?” she goaded, and Alaska bit her lip, looking away. She heard Sharon laugh and resisted the urge to make eye contact again; she was much too embarrassed. “I don’t mind if you look,” the brunette said, “Plenty of girls have seen me with less clothing on than this.” Alaska remained silent, refusing to look up until Sharon hopped onto the bed beside her. A hand reached out and tilted Alaska’s chin up to make her look into Sharon’s eyes. “Is everything okay, Lasky?”

Alaska shrugged. “Yeah, why wouldn’t it be?” Sharon sighed and scooted a little further away from the blonde.

“I know it’s stupid, but I kinda thought you were into me,” she said quietly. “You’ve been giving me all these mixed signals, and after what happened earlier… I don’t know what to think. I don’t care if you’re, like, curious or whatever, I’ve slept with plenty of straight girls before and I don’t have anything against it. But you have to be clear with me, because I don’t wanna do anything that you aren’t one hundred percent into.” She paused, allowing Alaska to process her words, and the blonde bit her lip, feeling overwhelmed. 

“I don’t know if I’m straight,” Alaska said slowly. “I’ve never liked girls before, but…” she sighed. “I like  _ you _ .”

Sharon smiled a little at that. “I like you too, pumpkin. How could I not? You’re gorgeous, and you’re sweet, and you make me want things I told myself I’d never want again. You’re like my fuckin’ kryptonite, Thunder.”

Alaska giggled. “I didn’t know you were such a nerd, Sharon Needles.”

“Shut up,” Sharon said in mock annoyance, “That’s not the point. The point is that I’ve never slept with the same girl more than a few times. You know that, right?” Alaska nodded. “I haven’t found a girl who made me want to stay that long. Fuck, Alaska,” she swore loudly, taking both of Alaska’s hands in her own, “You make me want to stay as long as you’ll let me.” She was looking down at their conjoined hands, avoiding eye contact, and Alaska felt like her heart was going to burst.

“You mean that?” she asked softly. Sharon looked up, making surprised eye contact with her. “You’re not just saying that so I’ll sleep with you tonight?” The brunette shook her head.

“I haven’t had a crush in a long fuckin’ time, Alaska, can you go easy on me?” she grumbled.

Alaska grinned. “You have a crush on me?” She felt like her chest was full of butterflies, but in the best way possible.

Sharon hid her face with her hands, but Alaska pulled them away, and smiled even wider when she saw that Sharon Needles, infamous heartbreaker, was  _ blushing _ . “Maybe,” she mumbled, avoiding Alaska’s eyes. Alaska moved closer and cupped Sharon’s face in her hands, locking eyes with her.

“Me too,” she said firmly, and pressed their lips together. Sharon reacted with surprise at first, accustomed to being the one to initiate their kisses, but then she was kissing back with ferocity, rolling on top of Alaska and pressing her into the mattress. Alaska giggled when Sharon’s hands moved to her hips, tugging at the t-shirt. “Hey, at least buy me dinner first,” she teased, and Sharon sat up immediately.

“Was that too far? Sorry.” Alaska bit her lip, staring up at Sharon and trying not to squirm beneath the gorgeous brunette. She wanted her so badly, but… 

“You heard me during Truth or Dare,” she said quietly, “I’ve never been past second base. And second base was with  _ you _ .” Sharon nodded, doing a miserable job of concealing her shock at the second statement. Alaska’s fingers danced along Sharon’s arm as she tried to figure out what to say. “I want you, more than I’ve ever wanted anyone,” she admitted, “But I don’t know if I want my first time to be like this. I barely know you, the  _ real _ you, and… I don’t know if I’m ready. It sounds stupid, but I want my first time to mean something.”

Sharon nodded, flopping down beside her on the bed. “Okay,” she said simply. Alaska rolled on her side, regarding Sharon curiously.

“Just ‘okay?’”

“Yeah, why? If you don’t feel ready to have sex, the  _ last _ thing I wanna do is pressure you,” Sharon answered, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Alaska smiled, despite making a valiant effort to hide it. “Okay,” she echoed, running her fingers through Sharon’s hair on the pillow. Sharon smiled back at her, hoping she didn’t look too lovesick; if Alaska noticed, she didn’t say anything. Within a few minutes the blonde was asleep again, allowing Sharon to secretly admire her face up close. She didn’t want to wake her up again to tell her to take her makeup off, and she was too tired to take off her own, so she said a silent prayer for her pillowcases as she regarded Alaska’s full, pouty lips and dark lashes. She was pretty in a way that Sharon’s couldn’t quite explain, the contours of her face making up a beautiful picture against Sharon’s pillow. Sharon’s last thought before she fell asleep was that she wished she could just let go of her boundaries and take Alaska in her arms; she looked like she’d be nice to hold.

-

After their little “sleepover,” Alaska was at Jinkx and Sharon’s house much more often. She was already quite close with Jinkx because of their overlapping classes, and she didn’t really trust her roommates around Sharon yet, so she usually went to their house instead of asking Sharon to visit her own apartment. Jinkx came to expect Alaska’s presence when she came home from her late afternoon classes; she’d be with Sharon in the kitchen helping her prep dinner, or sitting on their couch with her legs across Sharon’s lap, or sometimes even in Sharon’s bedroom, sharing music and talking, their voices floating downstairs through the open door. Sometimes Jinkx would catch Sharon pressing a fleeting kiss to Alaska’s shoulder or keeping her hand on her waist just a moment too long for it to be an accidental caress, and these behaviors were so unlike her that they sometimes gave Jinkx pause. Luckily for Sharon, however, Alaska always seemed to respond to these gestures with a smile or a blush, leaning into her touch or brushing her lips over her cheek for just a moment.

It was nothing if not sweet, Jinkx thought, but she was worried for the both of them. Sure, her roommate had a reputation of being a bit of a womanizer, that was well-known, but that wasn’t what bothered her. No, what made her nervous was just how enamored the two seemed with each other.

Back in high school, in her senior year, Sharon’s heart had been broken. She fell for a college girl who had only wanted someone to control, someone she could have at her beck and call because the younger Sharon was so smitten with her. Jinkx had warned her that she didn’t foresee a good conclusion to the relationship, but Sharon had been so blinded by infatuation that she’d brushed off her best friend’s worries and continued to see the older girl anyway. She showed up on Jinkx’s doorstep six months afterward and cried in her arms that night, insisting that Jinkx had been right all along and the girl hadn’t ever felt anything for her, while Sharon had fallen in love. She’d sworn off long-term relationships after that, instead choosing to have casual sex with whichever women caught her eye and never staying long enough to get attached.

Most people knew that Sharon Needles wasn’t big on commitment, but only her best friend knew why. It broke her heart whenever Sharon expressed even the slightest amount of actual romantic interest in a girl, because she was so guarded and broken that she wouldn’t allow herself to pursue another relationship.

Unfortunately, Jinkx was caught in the middle between her friends, because she’d connected with Alaska in the blonde’s freshman year and remained close ever since. Recently, in one of their shared classes, Alaska had confided that she was experiencing feelings for Sharon that she’d never considered before, and that she was questioning her identity because of them. She sounded so heartbroken as she confessed this, knowing full well that Sharon didn’t like to get attached, and it was clear that the younger woman was deeply infatuated with Jinkx’s best friend.

“I know she doesn’t want anything that serious, and I thought I was okay with that,” Alaska had said, “I thought it would be okay, I was just going through a phase and wanted someone to experiment with. But I think I was wrong.”

“Wrong?” Jinkx had echoed. Alaska’s features had softened as she formulated her reply, something shining behind her eyes.

“Yeah. She’s the kind of person I think I could fall in love with. I’ve never felt like this with a guy before, even though I know I’m supposed to. She brings something out of me, when I’m around her… I feel like I can be myself.”

The last thing Jinkx wanted was for Alaska to get her heart broken, and she didn’t want the poor girl to get her hopes up, but she also didn’t want to crush her with the truth that Sharon was never going to be her knight in shining armor. Sharon had given up on romance when she was barely eighteen, and Alaska didn’t deserve the same pain that Sharon had gone through. However, it was Sharon’s biggest-kept secret, and Jinkx would never share it, so she had simply nodded and hoped that Alaska would learn to understand why she could never be in love with Sharon Needles.

“Fuck winter,” Alaska proclaimed loudly, sitting on Sharon’s sofa with a mug of hot cider and a nest of blankets around her. It was the middle of November, not quite winter yet, but the weather was already cold enough to require the blonde to wear sweaters if she wanted to leave her apartment. Sharon laughed at the sight of Alaska, buried in her blanket with her steaming drink and looking resignedly stubborn. 

“What’s wrong with winter?” Sharon asked, trying to contain her laughter.

“It’s  _ cold, _ ” Alaska whined, dragging out the word much longer than was necessary.

Sharon smirked, raising an eyebrow. “Maybe I should come over there and warm you up then, huh?” she offered. Alaska flushed, nodding and making grabby hands for the older girl, who slid underneath the oversized blanket to join her. “Better?”

“Still cold,” Alaska pouted playfully. Sharon rolled her eyes and scooted closer, winding an arm around Alaska’s waist and pulling the blonde against her.

“How about now?”

Alaska set her drink down on the coffee table, snuggling up to Sharon. “Still cold,” she repeated. Sharon snorted and cupped Alaska’s cheek, leaning in for a soft, chaste kiss.

“How ‘bout now, pumpkin?” she murmured. Alaska didn’t reply, but captured her lips again and deepened the kiss, emitting a whine when Sharon’s tongue slipped into her mouth and lapped against her own. Shivers ran down her spine as Sharon’s fingertips skimmed her waist underneath her sweater and rubbed lightly at her soft skin, just enough to make her squirm. Sharon’s other hand moved to cup her breast, massaging the sensitive flesh through her sweater and making her let out a little moan. Alaska’s hips canted against Sharon’s side almost unconsciously, the blonde growing desperate and needy under Sharon’s careful touch. “You still cold, baby?” she asked in a low voice, tucking a lock of hair behind Alaska’s ear.

“No,” Alaska whispered, blushing. “But can we, um, move this to your room?” she asked shyly.

Sharon bit her lip. “Lasky, we don’t have to do anything… I told you I was okay with waiting, and I still am.”

The blonde girl nodded, her lips parted slightly and her pupils blown. “I know. I want to, Sharon, I want you so bad.” The last few words dissolved into a little whine, and Sharon was already beyond whipped, but that whine broke any  composure she’d been trying to hold onto. Wordlessly she nodded and took Alaska’s hand, leading her upstairs to her bedroom and shutting the door, locking it for good measure. Alaska immediately pulled Sharon onto the bed, dragging her down for a needy, lust-filled kiss. Sharon pulled away from the desperate lip-lock and looked down at Alaska with a soft smile, running the pad of her thumb over the blonde’s flushed cheek.

“Slow down, baby, there’s no rush,” she chuckled.

“But I want you  _ now, _ ” Alaska protested, whiny and petulant.

Sharon laughed again, moving her other hand to rest on Alaska’s hip. “I want you more than I probably should,” she admitted, “But I wanna go slow with you, pumpkin, I want this to be special for you. You only get one first time, and you deserve to have a good one.”

Alaska flushed a little at her words. “I don’t want this to be the last time,” she mumbled, refusing to meet Sharon’s eye. “With you, I mean.” When Sharon was silent for a moment, Alaska looked back up at her to see a mask of confliction on her face. In moments, however,  her expression melted and she looked into Alaska’s dark brown eyes with a look of earnest in her own blue ones.

“I don’t want it to be the last time either,” she said softly, one hand resting on Alaska’s waist. “I want you more than I’ve wanted anyone, Alaska. I mean that.” The blonde looked up at her, so innocent and trusting, and Sharon felt her meticulously-built walls beginning to crumble. “Let me show you how much I want you,” she whispered, leaning down for a kiss. Alaska nodded and brought their lips together, allowing Sharon to straddle her hips and lick into her mouth.

“I need you,” Alaska breathed against Sharon’s lips, and the older girl pulled back for a moment to rip her black sweater dress over her head, her fingertips toying with the hem of Alaska’s baby-pink sweater. Alaska blushed. “I’m not wearing a bra,” she confessed, “I was lazy this morning.” Sharon chuckled, endeared.

“We’ll take whatever pace makes you comfortable, baby,” she promised. “Would it make you feel more at ease if I took mine off first? I don’t mind.”

Alaska bit her lip. “I just don’t wanna disappoint you,” she mumbled, ashamed. “I can’t be like all those beautiful girls you’ve been with.”

“Oh, angel, you could never disappoint me,” Sharon crooned, “I could never compare you to anyone else, Lasky. You’re unique, and you’re absolutely fucking beautiful.  _ So _ beautiful.”

In a sudden burst of confidence, Alaska peeled her sweater off her head, feeling her cheeks go warm as Sharon’s eyes skated over her exposed chest. “I know they’re kinda small…” she trailed off, wrapping her arms around herself in embarrassment. She squeaked in surprise when Sharon pulled her arms away, shaking her head.

“They’re  _ gorgeous, _ Lasky,” she breathed, attacking the blonde’s neck with a flurry of kisses. Alaska’s hips bucked when Sharon’s lips attached to her pulse point and sucked hard, her teeth worrying the spot just enough to make Alaska squeeze her thighs together.

“Oh my god,” Alaska whined as Sharon’s mouth left a wet trail from just beneath her ear to her collarbone, adorning her skin with pretty red marks. Slowly, cautiously, she allowed her lips to trail lower on Alaska’s body, moving to flick her tongue over a soft pink nipple and suck at the flesh around it. Alaska’s response was immediate and came in the form of a high-pitched gasp as Sharon licked and sucked at the sensitive skin of her left breast, the pad of her thumb teasing at her right. Sharon left a trail of kisses over Alaska’s chest as she switched sides, giving her right nipple the equal attention that it deserved, and Alaska whimpered when she tugged lightly at it with her teeth.

“God, you have the cutest tits,” Sharon moaned softly, licking a stripe up Alaska’s sternum as her hands came up to cup her breasts and her thumbs circled her nipples. Alaska let out an embarrassed little whine in response, feeling her underwear dampening. “And they’re so sensitive, aren’t they, baby?” She pinched both nipples, not enough to truly hurt but enough to make Alaska gasp and squirm at the sensation.

_ "Yeah, _ ” she breathed, already overwhelmed by how good Sharon’s mouth felt on her skin. Sharon’s hands lingered at the waistband of Alaska’s jeans as she continued to cover her chest in pretty marks.

“Can I take these off, pumpkin?” she asked, her breath hot on Alaska’s skin. The blonde nodded desperately and helped Sharon push the offending fabric down her legs and onto the floor. Sitting back on her heels, Sharon bit her lip as she admired every inch of Alaska’s body, from her kiss-swollen lips to the visible wet patch on her baby-blue panties. “Jesus Christ, Alaska, you’re fucking beautiful,” she muttered, shaking her head slightly in disbelief. Alaska flushed all the way down her chest, trying not to fidget under her stare.

“Touch me again,” she replied, high and whiny, and Sharon smiled before leaning down to kiss her neck and chest once more. 

“So pretty,” she murmured with that soft, unwavering smile, nipping at the soft skin of Alaska’s tummy and leaving a few more love bites along her hipbones. Her breath was hot and tantalizing as she moved closer and closer to Alaska’s heated core, and the blonde whimpered when Sharon pushed her legs apart to kiss and bite at her sensitive inner thighs. “Fuck, Lasky,” she rasped, “Can I touch you?”

“Please,” Alaska affirmed in a desperate whimper, her breath catching in her throat when Sharon’s fingers pressed against her crotch through her panties, moving in small, gentle circles. “ _ Fuck. _ ”

Sharon chuckled. “Feel good, baby?” Alaska nodded, biting down on her lower lip.

“I need more, Sharon,” she begged, and the brunette moved up her body to kiss her again. Her hand moved to slip into Alaska’s panties, and traced her seam lightly, not quite parting her sensitive lips just yet.

“Mm, how about this? Is this enough for you, Lasky?” Sharon teased in a low murmur.

“ _ Sharon,  _ stop _ teasing _ ,” Alaska whined, the warmth between her legs only growing as Sharon touched her lightly.

Alaska actually  _ mewled _ when Sharon dipped her middle finger between her folds, locating her clit and circling it lightly. “ _ Oh my god, _ ” Alaska whimpered, her hands moving to grip the bedsheets as Sharon’s index finger joined the first in teasing at Alaska’s pussy.

“God, you’re so wet,” Sharon breathed against her ear, trying to stifle a little moan of her own. Alaska made a soft noise of embarrassment that turned into a breathy gasp as Sharon’s fingers slid over her clit and down to her entrance before moving back up again to tease her throbbing bud. “Can I take your panties off, baby?”

Alaska nodded, sliding them off and tossing them god-knows-where in favor of kissing Sharon again. The brunette’s fingers moved down to press lightly against her entrance, and Alaska’s breath hitched. Before Sharon could even begin to phrase her question, Alaska nodded and whined, “Please, Sharon, I need your fingers inside me,  _ please. _ ” Sharon bit back a moan and carefully edged a finger into Alaska’s warmth, the slickness of the digit allowing her to slip inside almost effortlessly. Alaska was clearly more than ready, because Sharon was able to press a second finger inside her with just as much ease as she kissed her deeply. Crooking her fingers up against Alaska’s g-spot, Sharon swallowed the younger woman’s cry of pleasure and continued to stimulate the sensitive spot while her thumb skated over Alaska’s neglected clit.

“Fuck, look at you,” Sharon crooned, “So pretty, baby, such a sweet little thing. God, I wonder if you taste as sweet as you look…” Alaska moaned loudly at that, her walls contracting around Sharon’s fingers involuntarily. “Can I eat you out, kitten?”

“ _ Please, _ ” Alaska begged, “ _ Fuck, Sharon, please eat me out. _ ”

Sharon didn’t need any more encouragement than that to pull her fingers out of Alaska and position herself between her spread legs, licking a slow strip up Alaska’s dripping pussy and relishing in the noises that bubbled out of the blonde beauty. She held back a moan of her own as Alaska’s flavor danced on her tongue, sweet and heady and leaving her desperate for more, and she licked her again, less slowly this time. Alaska moaned and whimpered as Sharon worked her tongue against her, lapping roughly against her folds and flicking over her clit to make her thighs shake. She was so,  _ so _ aroused and needy, her juices coating Sharon’s lips and chin as the brunette licked her swollen pussy like her life depended on it; she was thorough and experimental, quickly learning which movements of her tongue would produce the most enticing noises from Alaska and cause her hands to tighten in her dark curls.

Her favorite sight in the world immediately became that of Alaska looking down at her with half-hooded eyes, her head tipped back and her plump, pink lips parted as she gasped for air and praised Sharon’s name to the heavens. She was more beautiful than any girl Sharon had ever seen, so responsive and needy as Sharon ate her out, her whimpers and moans burning themselves into Sharon’s memory the moment they left her lips. She shuddered and trembled, nearing her climax, and Sharon doubled her efforts, not caring that her jaw was becoming sore and it was difficult to breathe; she would gladly suffocate in Alaska’s warm, wet pussy in order to bring her the pleasure she deserved.

“ _ Sharon, please, I’m gonna- fuck- Sharon- I’m gonna come- please, _ ” the blonde whimpered brokenly, unable to complete a full phrase as her thighs shook and her mind was clouded with pleasure. Sharon’s lips closed around her clit and sucked at it, her tongue flicking over the sensitive flesh, and Alaska let out an unholy cry as her back arched and her pleasure reached its peak. Her cries of ecstasy were just shy of breathy screams as Sharon continued to lap at her pussy and gently carry her through her orgasm. She didn’t remember when their fingers had interlocked, but Alaska gripped her hands like a vice as her chest heaved and she began to come down. “ _ Sharon, _ ” she whined softly, spent, “Too sensitive. Please.”

Sharon moved to lay beside Alaska, pulling her hands away from her grasp and instead stroking her belly and her hips, her lips pressing against Alaska’s neck over and over as she slowly but surely returned to solid ground.

“You’re so fucking beautiful, Lasky,” Sharon whispered against her neck, her fingers sliding between Alaska’s oversensitive folds to gather her juices and bring them to her mouth, sucking on them while she was sure Alaska was watching. “And you taste like heaven.”

Alaska flushed, still glowing from her intense orgasm. “That was… oh my god, Sharon, that was amazing,” she sighed, enjoying the pleasurable ache between her thighs and the slight throbbing of her clit as her body relaxed. The brunette smiled, kissing her cheek.

“It was my pleasure, baby. I’m glad you enjoyed it.”

“It was  _ perfect _ ,” Alaska insisted, rolling on her side so she could kiss Sharon properly. She realized with a little shiver that she could taste herself in Sharon’s mouth, and although strange and unfamiliar, it wasn’t unpleasant. Her hand moved to trail across Sharon’s thigh, cupping her clothed pussy and giving the flesh a light squeeze that drew a moan from Sharon. “Can I take care of you now?” she asked, and the innocence in her voice made Sharon’s eyes roll back in her head.

“Fuck, baby… You don’t have to.”

Alaska rolled herself on top of Sharon suddenly, pressing down on her hips. “I want to,” she insisted, her eyes suddenly dark and playful; Sharon didn’t stand a fighting chance against those eyes. She brought their lips together, reaching beneath herself somewhat awkwardly to unclasp her bra and slide it down her arms, making quick work of her panties too. Alaska sat back, admiring her body with shining eyes. “You’re even more beautiful than I first thought,” she said quietly, and Sharon felt her heartbeat quicken. She’d been called lots of things in bed before, ‘hot’ and ‘sexy’ and the like, but never once had one of her sexual partners called her beautiful. Before she could stammer out a reply, Alaska’s hands were on her thighs, spreading them apart gently. “I want to make you feel so good,” she mumbled as she kissed down Sharon’s body, kneading her breasts and sucking delicately at her hip.

“ _ Please… _ ” Sharon whispered, looking down at Alaska with eyes so dark they were almost black, barely a trace of her blue irises visible as her lust overtook her. Alaska bit her lip, tracing Sharon’s outer labia with her thumb and trying not to blush too hard.

“Tell me what to do,” she requested softly, “I don’t have any experience, but I wanna make you feel as amazing as you made me feel. Please guide me through it?”

Sharon’s heart melted like butter and she nodded, placing her hand over Alaska’s and pressing her fingers between her folds. Alaska made a soft noise when she came in contact with slickness and warm, sensitive flesh, and Sharon couldn’t hide her little moan as the blonde explored her folds and brushed her fingertips against her aching bud. Alaska smiled at her reaction and repeated the movement, and Sharon swore under her breath before guiding Alaska’s hand to circle the sensitive bundle of nerves. “Fuck, just like that,” she hissed, removing her hand so Alaska could set her own pace. The blonde moved down to tease at Sharon’s entrance, and Sharon sighed as she felt Alaska’s finger slip just past the muscle. “Feel that, angel?” she crooned, stealing a soft kiss from Alaska, “I’m so wet for you, your fingers just slide right inside. That’s what you to do to me, baby, that’s how good you make me feel.”

Alaska whimpered softly at Sharon’s words, delicately pushing a long finger inside her until she pressed against the spot that made Sharon arch her back and gasp. “There?” she asked with a small smile, and Sharon nodded feverishly. Alaska rubbed against the sensitive spot a few more times until Sharon was a trembling mess beneath her, her hands twisting in the sheets and her cheeks bright pink. Alaska leaned down until her lips were mere millimeters away from Sharon’s ear and whispered, “I want to taste you.” Sharon’s reaction was immediate: a loud, needy moan bubbled out of her as her hips bucked into Alaska’s hand, and she nodded again.

“Fuck, baby,  _ please, _ ” she implored, brushing her hair away from her face as Alaska scooted down the bed to kneel between her milky thighs. She had no idea what she was supposed to do, but she remembered what Sharon had done and the different things that had made her feel good, and resigned herself to make Sharon feel just as wonderful. Alaska’s tongue darted out and she hesitantly licked at Sharon’s clit, sucking the sensitive flesh into her mouth. Sharon cried out, whiny and desperate, and Alaska figured she must be doing something right. She flattened her tongue against Sharon’s pussy, licking up her slit and twisting her tongue around her inner lips, and the older girl sobbed out an, “ _ Oh my god, baby, _ ” threading her fingers in Alaska’s hair and bucking her hips against her mouth. 

Alaska tried different moves, from little kitten licks against Sharon’s clit to pressing her tongue stiffly into her hole and fucking Sharon with her tongue; everything pulled a different sound of pleasure from Sharon. Lapping at her pussy roughly made her thighs tremble, while suckling at her clit made her hips buck up uncontrollably, and Alaska soon reduced Sharon into a whimpering, trembling mess beneath her.

“ _ Alaska, baby, I’m so fucking close, _ ” she whined through clenched teeth, her hips tightening as Alaska gave the performance of a lifetime. When the blonde daringly slid two fingers into Sharon and twisted them against her g-spot, the brunette released a series of high-pitched moans unlike anything Alaska had expected from her, that mounted into a long, breathy whimper as she finally unraveled. “ _ I- I’m gonna- c-come- ah! _ ” 

Like Sharon had done earlier, Alaska repositioned herself to drape an arm over Sharon’s torso and press little kisses along her shoulder, rubbing her clit so, so lightly as she twitched and writhed through her climax. “Was that okay?” she asked hesitantly. Sharon laughed hoarsely, wrapping an arm around Alaska and pulling the girl flush against her heaving body.

“Jesus Christ, Alaska, I don’t think I’ve ever come so hard in my life,” she breathed. “‘Okay’ doesn’t even begin to describe it.”

Alaska blushed, hiding her face against Sharon’s soft skin. “M’glad you think so,” she mumbled, flustered.

“You think I’m exaggerating, princess, but I’m not,” the older girl promised, rolling them both over so that she could spoon Alaska. “That was _ incredible _ . I can’t believe you’ve never had sex before, you’re a fucking natural.”

“Um… so… What does this mean for us?” Alaska asked in a small voice, terrified to hear the answer she was dreading. She felt Sharon’s breath against her neck as the older girl sighed, pulling Alaska even closer to her body.

“I dunno, pumpkin,” she replied, her voice heavy with honesty. “I like you so much that it fucking terrifies me, to tell you the truth. I keep my distance because I’ve had my heart broken, and that fucking  _ sucked. _ You’re the first girl I’ve let in since then.”

Alaska’s chest tightened as she listened to Sharon’s words. “I’m sorry,” she said softly, “I didn’t know.”

“Of course you didn’t,” Sharon said in a half-laugh. “I don’t make a habit of telling people about it.”

“I like you too,” Alaska admitted, her voice almost a whisper. “More than I thought I could ever like anyone, boy or girl. It’s new, and it’s scary, and I don’t wanna fuck it up, but…” she rolled to face Sharon, their faces inches apart, “I want to try with you. I wanna go on dates, and hold your hand, and kiss you in public because  _ fuck _ what other people think. I want to be yours, Sharon Needles, if you’ll let me.”

Sharon’s blue eyes were suddenly swimming with tears, and she darted forward to brush her lips against Alaska’s.

“I would love that, Alaska Thunder.”

-

“You’re kidding,” Willam said. Alaska shook her head, blushing and beaming as she leaned into Sharon’s side, their fingers entwined.

“We’re serious,” she smiled, her grin widening as Sharon’s arm snaked around her waist.

“When you texted us and said you had something important to tell us, I definitely wasn’t expecting  _ this, _ ” Violet agreed. “Damn.”

“You two finally fucked, huh?” Adore asked, grinning widely.

Alaska flushed, and even Sharon’s cheeks looked a little pink. “It’s not about the sex. Which, granted, is amazing,” she added, followed by an “Ow!” when Alaska elbowed her in the ribs. “But seriously. This is so much more than that.”

“So you two are like…  _ together _ -together,” Willam clarified. “Cool, Courtney owes me ten bucks.”

Courtney had the decency to blush. “Willam bet me you’d be together in less than six weeks,” she explained sheepishly. Sharon laughed, her signature witchy cackle that never failed to make Alaska smile.

“I guess you’re all having trouble believing that someone finally pinned me down?” she grinned.

“To be fair, no-strings-attached hookups were kind of your thing,” Jinkx pointed out. Sharon shrugged.

“You got me there. But no more hookups for me-- from now on, I’m a strictly monogamous, committed woman.”

Alaska’s smile hadn’t left her face since they had first made the announcement, and now she was grinning even wider than ever. “And none of you can tease me about being innocent, now that I’m taken.”

“Oh, you’re definitely gonna be taken,” Sharon purred playfully. Several of their friends made retching noises.

“Spare us the details, I’m begging you,” Violet said, pretending to be ill. “We  _ don’t _ need to know.”

“Speak for yourself,” Adore grinned, bouncing in her seat. “How was she, Lasky? Any good?”

Alaska blushed, and Sharon pulled her closer. “Leave my girlfriend alone, you pervs,” she chuckled. “Should’ve fucked me yourself when you had the chance.”

“Did she just say  _ girlfriend? _ ” Violet breathed, almost at a loss for words.

Sharon rolled her eyes. “What else would I call her?”

“I mean, you brought us here to tell us you were dating, but we didn’t think it was that serious already,” Ivy admitted.

Jinkx cleared her throat pointedly. “What we all  _ mean _ is that we’re happy for you,” she said, speaking for the group. Alaska’s cheeks were still cherry-red despite her best efforts to hide her face in Sharon’s messy dark hair, and the older girl wound her arm around Alaska’s slender waist to pull her even closer.

“It means a lot that you gals are being supportive,” she said truthfully, her voice a little softer than before.

“If you hurt her, we’ll gladly go to jail for your murder,” Willam said. Sharon laughed.

“I don’t plan on hurting her-- unless she asks, of course,” she added with a smirk. Alaska smacked her on the arm, still trying to hide her blush. Sharon’s expression softened, and she pressed a kiss to the top of her girlfriend’s head. “No, but seriously,” she said, “I don’t wanna hurt her. I love her.”

The room went silent, and Alaska finally looked up, only to be confronted with the slack-jawed expressions of her friends as they stared at Sharon in shock. She squirmed uncomfortably against Sharon, biting her lip. “Why are you all making that face?” she whined.

“ _ Sharon, _ ” Jinkx breathed, tears springing to her eyes. “You just said you  _ love _ her.”

Alaska nodded, twisting a lock of hair around her finger. “Why’s that such a big deal? She says it all the time.”

Jinkx burst into tears, and Sharon gave Alaska a fleeting kiss. “I’ll explain later, pumpkin,” she whispered. To the rest of the girls, she said, “It’s true. I care about Alaska more than I’ve ever cared about anyone. I’m so fucking  _ proud _ to love her.”

Alaska turned in her embrace, snaking her arms around Sharon’s neck before kissing her slow and soft.

“I’m proud to love you too.”


End file.
